Broken Bonds
by DecodeLordofVisions
Summary: Influenced by Scarred Psyche by Asher Grey. What happens one person breaks the wild card spiritually and emotionally? Whats happens then? Watch as Yu Narukami slowly breaks his bonds with the people that he cares about. Please read and review
1. Sorrowful night

There I sat on my futon in my dark room with the windows wide open to let the cold air punish my exposed skin. What have I done?

I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Who is it ?" I asked automatically. I did try to stop my self but it was too late. So I quickly hopped in to futon and faced the opposite direction of the door. Nobody should see me the brave cool-headed leader of the investigation team down in the dumps about the recent problems in my life. I should focus more on finding the killer than moping around. Yeah I just needed to take my mind off of what happened. Why did I.

I was interrupted by the gruff voice of Dojima. "Its just me, can I come in?"

"Sure" I said having no proper reason against letting him in. Besides if I don't let him in then he will think somethings wrong. I turned to face him.

He then proceed to kick the door open lightly. He was holding two cups one in each hand.

"Geez its cold in here" he said with a slight shiver.

"Yeah sorry about that I left the windows open" I said not wanting him to find out the true reason why. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway I brought you a cup of tea" he said placing the cup of tea next to my futon. He then turned on the light. The flash of light stabbed my already sore eyes like a needle. I decided to rub my eyes and sit up to drink the tea. He than sat next to me sipping on his on tea. I took a sip of the tea. It burned the tip of my tongue.

"Damn this tea's hot" I yelped.

"Sorry about that anyway how's school?" he said the how's school part came as a complete surprise the first thought that came to mind was did one of them tell him?

Making sure my face did reveal anything "My grades are good I got the top mark its almost if i could skip the semester and still pass with straight A's" I said. Dojima smiled

"Just like my sister I see" he said

"You know I believe you could actually so feel to skip school every now and then" he continued

"Are you serious" I asked. With that extra time I could become stronger and get my social links and I could-. No I thought interrupting that thought.

"Only if you answer my question properly this time" he said unleashing his inner detective to get the appropriate information

"But you didn't ask the right question detective" I said with a raised eyebrow while sipping on my tea. He grinned.

"Okay your right for a detective that was pretty bad of me"

"Okay what happened at school today" He said straight out giving me no time to mask the shock.

I looked away "Nothing" I murmered my words not having the confidence I wish the did.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him to see he was analyzing my face. No doubt seeing my red eyes, my puffy cheeks and finally my still wet face.

"You've been crying haven't you" he said softly.

"Its nothing" I said with a bit more confidence a smile as I set my cup of tea down.

He then drew me into a hug.

"I shouldn't of asked if your crying about it" he apologized. It feels like he cares about like a parent should. More then my father.

"Its okay Dojima you didn't know" I said.

"Im sorry its just your so leveled headed I never expected this from you it must be serious to effect you like this" He said

"Like I said its okay" I said with a cheerful grin on my face. He then released his grip from me.

"Well I think its time we both went to bed" he said.

"But I thought you wanted to know?"

"Just tell me when your ready and if feel like skipping school go ahead I'm pretty sure your grades won't suffer"

"Dojima"

"what?"

"thanks" I said. He smiled then flicked the light off and left.

I then got comfortable in futon. Maybe it was good that Dojima came to talk to me. Maybe everything will blow over tomorrow. Maybe "she" won't remember what happened. But who told Dojima?


	2. Cursed Dreams

I woke up in my room with thick grey fog covering my room. What happened am I in the TV world? No that can't be right I didn't see myself on the midnight channel.

"Then where am I?" I said out loud. As I said those four words four pairs of crimson eyes appeared in the fog. I could hear Izanagi trying to speak to me in the back of my head. But ignored it due to more pressing matters. Then a fifth pair of eyes appeared.

"What the hells going" I said.

"Its her" Izanagi said in my head.

"What do you mean her?" As soon as I had said that a white robed woman with crimson eyes walked out of the fog.

"Izanami" I said with the voice of Izanagi. Izanami had pale white skin and sliver hair just like mine.

"Nice to know you remember me my love" She said calmly

"What are you doing here Izanami" Izanagi said still speaking through

"I could ask you the same my love, But im here to talk to the one known as Yu Narukami" she said eying at me.

"I am his Persona his guardian, his protector If you talk him you talk to me" His said finally appearing outside of my body. He than pointed his Totsuka blade at her throat. She smiled.

"My love we know that your blade will do nothing to me for I'm the goddess of the dead" She said calmly. She then pushed the blade gently away from her throat.

"And how are you going to help him with hardships when your failed with your own" She said placing her palm on his metal helmet.

"Although as his persona I am exceptionally good at combat it does not mean I can not help him with his hardships even though I failed at my own" He said pushing her hand away.

"And as his Persona I am one of his primary aspects of his psyche, therefore I must help him with his hardships" He continued

"I'm not here to talk to you my love, like I said I'm here to talk to Yu Narukami"

"I forbid-"

"it's okay Izanagi she only wants to talk" I interrupted

"But Yu what If-"

"You are going to listen with me" I said. Izanagi shifted uncomfortably but he was ready to strike at any time if need be.

"Now say what you must Izanami" I said trying to ignore the creepy dead on stare of the crimson eye around the room.

"I see you noticed them" She said letting a sick, twisted smile appear on her face. But the way she said "them" had a creepy eerie sound to it. Izanagi tightened his grip on his blade. Izanami noticing this said "Don't worry my love they aren't vicious monsters that will relentlessly attack you _yet_. But let's say they are just merely symbolic" letting her sick smile fade away.

"Symbolic?!" Izanagi Interjected raising his blade. Me and Izanagi didn't know what she meant by "Symbolic" all we knew was that it was sick and twisted. Izanagi tensed his muscles

"Do not worry it is just a _surprise_ for dear wild card my love. Besides this isn't the purpose of my visit"She answered making Izanagi lower his blade.

"Then what was Izanami?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She ignored the question and continued.

"As you have no doubt seen by now your team mates had to face their shadow selves to gain access to their persona's" She continued

"And this has to do with what" Izanagi Interjected once more

"Let me finish my love. Doesn't it bother you Yu Narukami that you didn't have to face your shadow to use Izanagi" She finished. She was right why didn't I fight my shadow to gain Izanagi. This left me in silence.

"Judging by your silence it does bother Yu Narukami. That's why I am here to inform that your shadow is somewhere out there" She said with a grin causing unrest in both me and Izanagi

"Impossible how can me and Yu's shadow self exist simultaneously" He said raising blade once more.

"It's not impossible for a shadow to become it's on person in fact it has happened on two separate occasions" she said with a smirk.

"But why tell me this Izanami?" I asked.

"Because of recent event that are going to transpire he may appear sooner than you think Yu Narukami" She said as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going Izanami" Asked Izanagi still pointing his blade at her. "I am leaving what does it look my love" She answered.

"One thing before I go my love" she continued and within a matter of seconds she pushed the Totsuka blade away, walked up to him and kissed on metallic face. This resulted in Izanagi dropping the Totsuka blade and then he just stood there motionless. This earned a sweet mischievous grin from Izanami. "Good bye my love" She said waving good bye.

"Oh yeah Yu" she said as she was leaving.

"Yeah Izanami" I answered.

"Trust no one" She said then she vanished and luckily so did the creepy crimson eyes.

"Izanagi" I said. He still stood.

"Izanagi" I repeated still.

"Izanagi your crazy twisted ex-wife is gone now" I said. Then he snapped out of it.

"Really she's gone" Izanagi said.

"Yeah and from what I saw seems like you enjoyed that kiss" I said with a grin.

"I didn't not" He hastily replied with a hand behind his head. But I knew he was lying no doubt he's probably grinning like an idiot. That makes me wonder does have a face underneath that helmet?

"It doesn't bother me. I mean you probably still love because she was and still most probably does still love despite what happened" I said. Izanagi looked away

"Maybe your right. But it's time for you to wake up" He said as he looked back at me.

"What?! you mean this is a dream" I asked. He nodded.

"Now close eyes and then you will awaken in the real world" He said. I then closed my eyes believing in Izanagi.

As soon as I opened my eyes I was in my futon covered.

"Well today is gonna be crazy" 


	3. The Gentleman's Challenge

**(Author notes: As you no doubt have seen my chapters are relatively short. In fact the first chapter was only 751 words long which is really short for a first chapter. But I managed to get the second one to 1050 so I hope to significantly improve this. But thanks to the people that viewed my fan-fiction anyway. In fact I would like to thank EtheralKnight21 for following and Saxor131 for favoriting this gos out to you guys. Also guys it would help if you guys reviewed because it really motivates me especially that one from the mighty Asher Grey the writer of Scarred Psyche. I wasn't expecting that at all it was a surprise. Also I'll will make sure to give answers to any questions in the reviews and I will probably try to respond to all the reviews if there are any. Any way onwards to the story - **_Protogonus_**)**

I ran down stairs in my school uniform. Which King moron wouldn't like me wearing it the way I do. To bad he died by the hands of Mitsuo Kubo. He may have been a capital A asshole as Yosuke would refer to him. But he didn't deserve to die like that all because that little bitch wanted attention.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed that their was no Nanako and the TV was off. But in the spot that Nanako usually sat was the creator god himself Izanagi. The first thing that came to mind was that how the heck can he appear outside of the TV world and my dreams?

"Greetings Yu" He said formally as expected from the creator god.

"I have two questions first being where is Nanako? and second how are you sitting there in front of me this is not the TV world?" I asked.

"Nanako has gone out and your psyche is just fabricating my existence in front of you" He answered while sipping on a cup of tea. Wait where did he get the tea!? Wait how is he drinking it!? You know what I don't think logic applies when the creator god of Japan is in your lounge drinking tea through his metallic face.

"So you're not really sitting there Izanagi"

"To others I am not but to you I am. Also people that have an active Persona will see me if you inform them of my presence"

"Is that so?" I said as I was getting my breakfast ready.

"Oh yeah Yu" The ever so formal creator god said not moving from his position

"What is it Izanagi?" I said pouring milk into the bowl of cereal.

"It is the hour of twelve in the afternoon and I also believe you are late to school" He said whilst sipping on his tea.

"What?!" I yelled causing me to spill the milk. I quickly cleaned up the milk.

"Why didn't Nanako wake me up" I asked the sir like samurai.

"Well I believe she thinks you have a fever" He said settling the empty cup of tea on to the tiny plate in his right hand. I quickly opened my bag and ripped out a page from one of my books and wrote a quick little message for nanako and placed it on the fridge.

"Come on Izanagi breakfast can wait" I said beckoning for him to follow. Izanagi then placed the plate on the table and vanished. Where did he go? He then reappeared in front of me. Which startled me. I forgot that he's only in my head.

"I knew you were going to say that Yu" He said in cheery tone.

"Well it doesn't that your in my head" I said.

"Ah I my be part of your psyche but I am my own person which also mean you can see what's in my head" He said with what I could feel was a grin.

"Your saying that with a smug grin on your face weren't you Izanagi"

"Good Yu your getting better at this but I think it's time we leave and unless your don't want to sort out things with the others" Said the gentleman samurai. When he said others I knew he just mean two people that I believe I wronged in the investigation team.

I nodded and walked out the door. "Shouldn't we try and get more hastily?" He asked. I looked at him to see him gently flying in the breeze. "You know your not exactly helping you know Izanagi you can just float in the breeze" I answered.

"What do you propose I do Yu" he said still floating in the breeze.

"I don't know but something would help"

"How about a Gentleman's Challenge" He said appearing in front of me causing me to halt. I could see his eye twinkling.

"What exactly are you challenging me to Izanagi?"

" First we must shake hands" he said excited. Wow this has Izanagi excited what could possibly be wrong with his challenge. I griped his hand he was smiling. His excited tone changed to that of a stern serious one.

"Good Yu Narukami I challenge you to a race to Yasogami high. The loser owes the winner one mega beef bowl no questions asked"He said sternly. Wow he's taking this seriously.

"I only have one question"I said

"Like I said no questions"

"Bu-"

"No questions"

"Fine Izanagi but prepare to lose to a mortal" I said with a smug grin. He grinned in response.

"Three two one GO" He yelled. I started running as fast I could leaving Izanagi in the dust. But as soon as I looked back I saw the Izanagi like a gentleman's black bullet. Note to self never underestimate the creator god of japan. I just kept running as fast as I could. But soon enough he caught up to me.

"Are okay there Yu" He said with a smirk.

"How are you keeping up to me I am the fas-"

"Don't underestimate me Yu"

"But how are you so fast?"

"You of all people should know Yu. I had to out run the beings of the Yomi **(A:N The Japanese underworld for those that don't know)** and Izanami that's pretty harsh practice" He said. Damn it he's right I should know him better than that.

"Oh yeah and Yu"

"What?"

"I'm just jogging" he said as sped off into the distance. That's when I decided that I have to try harder. That's when I started sprinting.  
I sprinted faster and faster and bit bit I was catching up to the creator god Izanagi.

"Wow Yu I'm impressed most mortals can not catch up to me jogging I might have to run"

"Damn it Izanagi" was all I could get out of my throat.

"See you at the finish line Yu" He said as he started running

* * *

By the time I got to Yasogami Izanagi was sipping on some tea. My throat was burning and my lungs felt like they had deflated.

"You've made Yu" Izanagi welcomed. I then proceed to collapse on to my stomach. Izanagi then rolled me over and lifted head so that it would seem like I'm sitting up.

"Here drink this" He said passing me his tea. I started drinking it. It soothed my throats and inflated my lungs.

"Wait how am I drinking this If you were drinking it and your just in my head?" I asked.

"When every I pass you something and you touch it It will be as If you always had" He said.

"And if I am to touch it, it will be as if it never existed" He continued as he took the tea off me.

"Are you okay now Yu?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Izanagi, it's break isn't Izanagi"

"Yes it is Yu. You know you did well for a mortal"

"Thanks Izanagi but it's hard keeping up with the creator god of japan. Well I guess I owe you a mega beef bowl" I said knowing fully well that I can't ask him any questions on how he's gonna eat it.

" But I would like to beat you in a challenge one day Izanagi"

"Don't worry Yu the loser gets to decide the next challenge" He said with a smirk.

"Well I think it is about time you get in there Yu" He continued as he help me get up.

"Thanks Izanagi" I said. He nodded. Me and Izanagi walked through the doors into the lobby. I looked around to see nobody.

"Good this gives me time to think about thing" I muttered. you know its time to do the right thing Yu. I was interrupted by.

"Senpai"

I turned around to see "_her_". Damn there goes everything.

**Author Notes: ****_Cliffhanger time. Who was that?. What did Yu do wrong? Find out in the next exciting episode of Persona Broken Bonds. Thanks for Reading and please Review _****^.^**


	4. Nise Hope

**(Author Notes: Hey guys it's just me again. I just thought I might inform that seeing as probably my last two days of school holiday I might try and update everyday until school starts up again. Also thanks for viewing the story but please someone please review)**

"Senpai"

I turned around to see _her._ her angelic short blue hair, her celestial blue eyes and to top it all off she she was her trademark cap of hers. Obviously she was wearing the male uniform because she doesn't want people finding out she's a girl.

_Naoto Shirogane_

The very girl who's been plaguing my mind since I saw her. But this isn't the reason she's been on my mind lately. I looked at Izanagi.

"Do what you think is right Yu" he said.

"What if she hears you" I asked

"Don't worry Yu she can't in fact she won't even see your lips moving because we are just merely communicating in your head" He said as decided to sit half way between me and her on the lockers.

"Why are you sitting on the locker?" I asked.

"Because I want to see how this plays out" he said with a smirk.

"Yu-senpai are you okay your just staring at the lockers" She said with a raised eyebrow. I looked at the ground what should I tell her first? How I feel about her or the fact that Izanagi is sitting on the lockers. I bit my lip. I looked at her to see that she was digging her heel into the floor and she was generally looking away from my direction. I was about to say something when.

"Senpai I need to talk to you about something" she said. My heart was beating uncomfortably fast. In fact it was faster than when I was having that race with Izanagi.I tried look as cool and level-headed as could she want to talk surely its not about .I looked at Izanagi.

"Its you choice not mine Yu" Said the creator god.

I grinned and scratched the back of my head nervously "Sure what about Naoto" I said trying to remain as calm as there was silence. The silence made me severely uncomfortable all I could hear was my heartbeat get louder and louder I swear she could heart. Then I swear I heard a second noise the sounded like, like muffled laughter. I looked at Izanagi direction to see one hand on his metallic face and the other hand in the thumbs up position. Then she spoke I immediately looked at her.

"Um W-well ah It's abou-"

The ringing of the bell filled the room.

"Naoto can we talk about this later because I have biology with Miss Kashiwagi and I don't want to have after school detention with that old bag" I said with a grin. Damn it now I have to wait until after class to talk to Naoto. But it is better then being "alone" with Miss Kashiwagi she creeps me out.

She looked disappointed. "Yeah sure senpai I'll see you after class" She said as she walked past. I then proceed to walk to class.

* * *

After I got to class I immediately sat at my desk. What did Naoto want to talk about? Surely not about.

"What happened yesterday Yu?" Izanagi said as he was standing in front of me so it would seem like I was paying attention.

"What do you mean Izanagi I thought you of all people would know what happened because your in my head" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Their is certain things your psyche won't let me gain access that being one of them"

"I see would you like me to tell you Izanagi"I said. he nodded

**(Flash Back Time)**

"Hey Senpai" I heard a voice. I turned around to see none other then Kanji Tatsumi.

"Hey Kanji do you need anything" I asked.

"Nah not after what you've already done for me man" He said.

"Especially after you helped me realize that I should be proud of what I love" He continued

"Are you sure Kanji? Because you only come and talk to me when you want to talk about something privately" I said. He blushed.

"Ah well now that you mention it" He said producing a pink envelope from is pocket. He was blushing furiously.

"Can you please put this in Naoto's locker" he said. His hand was visibly shaking.

"Okay Kanji. I see you less worried about getting reject" I said taking the envelope in hand. I then smiled a fake smile and put it in my pocket.

"Yeah I just thought why not try at least" He said looking at the ground.

"Well I'm going to put this in her locker" I said as left for Naoto's locker.

As soon as I got to Naoto's locker I stopped and took _two_ pink envelopes out of my pocket they looked completely the same. Damn it why did Kanji have to do it the same day I was going to. Also making me do it as well. Then a little dark voice spoke in my head.** Get rid of his envelope and get the girl.** I can't possibly do that im his friend. No I won't do that right? **I know you will do it. I mean who doesn't want love. That's what you want right Yu Narukami.**

Then something came over me I took Kanji's pink envelope and chucked into the bin by the lockers. I then proceed to open Naoto's locker and put in my envelope alone. I smirked evilly and left knowing I just wrecked my friends chances of being happy.

**(Flash Back End)**

"That seems very out of character for you, Yu"

"I know it tore at me last night. How could I do that to Kanji and I know what I did was wrong but part me hopes that she feels the same way" I said

"You know it was the wrong thing to do"

"Yeah Izanagi, You know what I'm going to check if the envelopes still there and put it in Naoto's Locker" I said. Izanagi nodded in good will.

My conversation with Izanagi was interrupted by Yosuke. Whom was standing up and no doubt had to answer a question that he didn't know the answer to.

"Hey Partner can you help me out?" whispered Yosuke.

"What was the question?" I whispered

"Sorry Partner I wasn't paying attention and If I get this wrong I have to stay in after school, I sure hell don't want that " he whispered. Damn it none of my comrades shall prey to Miss Kashiwagi "After school detention" I will save you Yosuke. I Immediately scanned the board for any clues. All I could gather were pictures of birds all in their appropriate groups besides the Kanko-dori which was a cuckoo.

"A cuckoo" I whispered

"Are sure Partner?" He asked

"Yes I am"

"Yosuke what's your answer" Miss Kashiwagi asked.

Yosuke smiled and said "A cuckoo" Miss Kashiwagi was gob smacked.

"Well done Yosuke seems like you were paying attention. Now sit down" She said obviously disappointed that he got it right so he didn't have "after school detention" as she would put it.

"You did well Yu" Izanagi said as the bell rang. Me and Yosuke got out of our chairs.

"Thanks Partner for helping me out, But I thought you didn't come today" He said.

"I just slept in that's all" I said

"Good I thought you were going to ditch me today. Wait your still going to hang out with me for some bro time right?" He said. Damn it I forgot I promised him I would hang him.

"Yeah sure meet at Junes. I just have to talk to Naoto okay Partner" I said

"Sure see you then" He said as he left.

* * *

I ran down the steps as fast I could to the locker, hopefully to be down here before Naoto. I looked around to see no Naoto. I quickly looked in the rubbish bin I had chucked Kanji's envelope. To my amazement it was the only thing in the rubbish bin. I grasped the envelope and rushed over to Naoto's locker and locked. But then I heard I noise to my left. I tried to ignore it but I looked and oh I wished I didn't. What I had just seen broke me. It broke me deeply into a million pieces never to be fixed.

Naoto was locking lips with Kanji. That's when the paper at my feet. In the pink envelope that I put in Naoto's locker yesterday wasn't my letter for her but Kanji I got them mixed up. I looked back up to feel the pain of my soul ripping in two. That's when "**It**" happened. I blacked out and heard a voice in my head say

**Despair outloud  
Despair and fear  
Its all despair when noone hears  
My soul is screaching  
It mouns to you  
Its like a whisper, its like a flute  
The midnight fence, that holds me back  
It aches my heart with metal bars  
Despair is all i know  
Despair its lonely yet its my home  
Despair is simple, it holds 7 words  
Despair  
come join me  
We wont die alone**

**(Author notes: If any one wants to know the Poem is by a person by the name of belvet trejo and definitely not me just letting everyone know. Also I was thinking about giving someone a persona. Specifically someone doesn't have a persona but who i think should have a persona even though he never went into the TV world. )**


	5. Shin Zetsubou

I woke up in what seemed like the velvet room. But the room was a hollow shell of its self. The velvet room had lost it's blue glow and all over the room, the windows were cracked and the furniture was badly damaged. That's when I noticed "him". "_He_" was sitting in the spot that Igor usually sat at.

"_he_" was my shadow, my other self. But unlike everybody else's shadows he didn't exactly look like me. Well for one he was wearing a head band that was ridiculously long around his forehead. In fact I'm pretty sure that the ends of his head band reached his waist. Also he was wearing a robe similar to Izanami's but black. Also now that I think about it he looks exactly like me just dressed differently. While minus the yellows never forget the tell tale sign of someone's shadow by the yellow eyes.

I then walked up to him, he smirked then recited the following.

**Despair outloud  
Despair and fear  
Its all despair when noone hears  
Your soul is screaching  
It mouns to me  
Its like a whisper, its like a flute  
The midnight fence, that holds me back  
It aches your heart with metal bars  
Despair is all I am  
Despair its lonely yet its my home  
Despair is simple, it holds 7 words  
Despair  
come join me  
We wont die alone**

Those words shook my core. Why was this happening? That's when I remembered what happened Naoto and-. I felt a sharp pain in my heart which caused me to clutch my chest. I looked at my shadow to see he was doing the same.

"You know even though suppose to be my own person I still feel everything that you feel but only emotionally" He said sadly.

"But why not physically?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because your are strong physically but weak mentally" He said with a sad look on his face.

"But why bring me here? shouldn't you be in the TV world?" I said asking to more questions.

"Because as a shadow of a wild card I am free to move as I please. But alas I am still part of you psyche which means I'm not free of what affect's you on this scale. But it does have it's benefits for example I can summon you here to my velvet room" He said in a sad tone with a gloomy look on his face.

"I see. But why summon me here?"

"Because" he said getting up out his sit. "I wish to protect you wildcard" he said

"How?" I asked.

"Just trust me. My strength will become our strength. My speed will become our speed. My wisdom will become our wisdom and lastly my power will become our power" He said solemnly. Should I trust him? I mean he's a shadow but he is MY SHADOW. I grinned. I stuck my hand out int the form of a handshake.

"We have a Deal" I said which caused him to smile. He took my hand a shook it firmly.

"By the way I have a name" he said gently

"You have a name?" I asked.

"Most wildcard's shadows do" he said with a smile.

"What's your name then?"

"Shin, Shin Zetsubou"

* * *

My head was in utter shambles. But I felt like I was high in the sky. Why did I feel like this? Well I just had my first kiss. Originally I was going to turn down Kanji because I had my eyes set on someone else. But then he kissed me. It felt wonderful but forced. I know he liked me and all even though he thought that I was guy.

But I couldn't tell if he kissed me because he knew that I was going to turn him down and thought "what's the worst that could happen?" or if he had some ulterior motive that I could fathom why because of lack of evidence. But still I suppose the kiss was sweet though.

But "we" were interrupted by the sound of ripping paper. I turned to see Yu Narukami our cool-headed leader standing silently by my locker horrified. In his hands was a pink envelope that looked exactly Kanji's one but it was ripped slightly. It was probably for me judging by how my locker is open. He then walked away and started to rip the envelope in half and then half again leaving the remnants all over the floor. He was slowly walking to the door as nothing had happened. I signaled for Kanji to block the door. He nodded in agreement.

"Yu" I said desperately trying to get his attention.

"What could you possibly want Shirogane" He said sourly. This is bad he usually calls me by my first name.

"Senpai" I said grabbing his shoulder to get him to turn around. He turned around and brushed my arm off his shoulders. He had a disappointed look on his face

"Don't touch Shirogane" He barked obviously angry at me. It caught off guard. I took a step back.

"Senpai what's the matter?" Kanji asked oblivious to the evidences around him. Yu had an irritated look on his face but ignore Kanji.

"Like I said before Shirogane what do you?" He said aggressively. I took a step back scared by his burst of anger.

"I-I" was all I could out of throat.

"Exactly, Kanji move out of the way" He commanded

"Sorry can't do that you're gonna have to talk to Naoto about that" Kanji said not backing down.

"You wanna talk FINE WE"LL TALK" He shouted

"I cared about you more deeply then I've ever cared about any body" He Barked. Letting some stray tears roll down his face

"I thought you could of been the one. But nooo, you had to drag me down here to see you locking lips with him. Was that your plan all along Oh 'Detective Prince' just to get me to care about you so you can brake me and getting what ever useful information you can from it. Well BIG surprise Naoto you broke me what would like to know, That I'm crazily in love with you!?" He said losing all tears come freely and his anger at full force. Everything he said stabbed like a knife. I then lost my esteemed detective's composure and fell on my knees. I seemed like an absolute monster in his started to well up in my eyes. He then turned to face Kanji.

" You happy now Kanji. Know move out of my way" He yelled. Kanji shook his head.

"What aren't you gonna help your 'Girl Friend'" He said no doubt to get Kanji to move. Kanji just stood there keeping his cool. I wish I could that right but what does it matter?

"You know? Fuck this" he said jumping out the nearest window. I then let my body collapse and started crying like a girl. I didn't care who saw like this today was a really bad day.


	6. Break the chains

**Author notes: Sorry for taking so long for update I've been busy studying and had exams so yeah. Sorry if my grades come first. Anyway to make up to you guys I made this chapter 3x longer than the usual ones. Also I would like to thank Asher Grey for going through my mess of a story and correcting my mistakes. But me and Asher know we haven't gotten all my grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I would like to thank Midori for reviewing it makes this a lot easier.**

I woke up at a table at the Junes food court. Huh what's going on? Last thing I remember was that I was putting Kanji's envelope in Naoto's locker and then after that my memory just goes blank.

I was quickly interrupted by the sound of Yosuke sitting directly opposite me. I looked up at him confused. I knew I told him to meet me at junes but how did he find me so quickly?

"What's the matter Partner? You seem like you didn't expect me to find you here" He said surprised and what looked like a gleam of worry.

"Yosuke can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yea sure partner what's up?"

"Well" I paused

"I don't remember how I got here" I said as I tried to look around to find where Izanagi was. I soon found him right next to me lost in thought.

"What do you mean? You told me you had to talk to Naoto and 30 minutes later you texted me saying you were waiting for me at the food court" He said confused at me for having what seems like short term memory loss.

"That's not what I meant. It's just after I put something in Naoto's locker for Kanji my memories just go blank as If something was preventing me from remembering" I said sternly. Now he was really confused.

"What did you need to talk Naoto for any?" he asked. I scratched the back of my nervously. Should I tell him I mean I did try to keep this a secret from everybody? Although he's Yosuke, he's my magician he's there for me when I need it. Silence filled our conversation. The look on his face told me the suspense was killing him. But he was waiting patiently.

"Well I don't know why she wanted to talk me or even what about" I said rather anticlimactically. It nearly caused Yosuke to slam his head on the table from annoyance. I really wonder if I did talk her though or maybe I accidentally blew her off I couldn't tell since I couldn't remember.

"You mean you don't remember anything? Oh man and I thought it was really important" He complained with a look of annoyance written all over his face. I quickly grinned at the situation.

"Why the hell are you smiling for?" he said obviously a little peeved that I found it funny enough to smile.

"Nothing. Hey Yosuke I can tell something I definitely know" I said knowing perfectly well that he was going to overreact,

"What is it partner. The suspense is killing me" he said desperately wanting to know.

"Well you better keep this as a secret between you and me" I said wanting to make sure that he was going to be the only person that knew.

"I promise on my wallet that If I tell anyone that I owe you and Chie steak every day for a year" He said with a salute. He must be serious if he would put his wallet on the line. I smirked quickly at Yosuke reaction.

"Well... I like Naoto" I said whispering her name so the people around wouldn't notice. That's the sad thing about living in Inaba everybody knows each other and rumors spread like wildfire.

"YOU WHAT!?" He yelled obviously surprised by this new and startling revelation.

"Quite down Yosuke I don't want the whole world to know" I said putting my hand over his mouth.

"Sorry partner" He said moving my hand away from his mouth.

"But you like her over Rise, Yukiko and Chie" he asked still somewhat surprised.

"Shocker isn't it" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that I doubt your choices in woman. It's just that I didn't it expect you to like her. I thought you were more of a Rise or Yukiko type guy but boy was I wrong" he said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah Rise called me saying that Naoto has been trying to get hold of you. But you've been ignoring her or something along those lines" He continued with a shrug. I raised an eyebrow at the sentence. What was going on? I quickly checked my phone which seemed to have a text from Naoto which gave a sense of dread as I read it.

* * *

Meet me at the junes food court at 4:30  
please senpai we need to talk  
-Naoto

* * *

You'd think I would feel happy with talking to the girl I like for some reason a sense of dread and uneasiness came over me whenever I would think about it. I quickly looked at my watch to see it was already 4:20 and usually Naoto likes to come early to these things as well. So I quickly rushed out of my chair in hopes to avoid Naoto.

"Hey where are going partner?" he asked obviously curious to my actions.

I turned to face and said "I've get away from here". Yosuke was about to ask why but saw the look in my eyes and he instantly knew that I had to do this.

"At least take me with you" he pleaded with a sheepish grin.

"If you can keep up with me" I said with a smirk evidently on my face.

"I'm faster than you remember" He said as I ran off.

That's when I felt a difference in my running since my race with Izanagi. I felt lighter and faster then usual. There is no doubt I could give Yosuke a run for his money. But I decided to go slow to give Yosuke a surprise.

"Why are you slowing down Yu?" Izanagi asked. I had totally forgotten he was right by me the whole time. I smirked at him. Izanagi was a part of me that I really enjoyed.

"Because it's more fun this way" I say with my smirk growing a tad wider.

"But isn't your goal to get away from Naoto just like I did with Izanami" He responded. His response shocked me was this situation really the same as that.

"Don't worry Yu I'm not judging you for your actions" he said softly.

"I-ah" I said stumbling for once on what to say,

I was interrupted by Yosuke quickly passing me.

"See you later partner" He said as he sped off. I then decided to increase my speed to catch up. But as soon as I go around the next corner I see Yosuke waving as the elevator doors close. Then as his elevator doors close the elevator next to his opens up revealing none other then Naoto Shirogane the person that I was currently trying to avoid. This didn't even surprise in the least. But Naoto on the other hand was visibly surprised when she saw me. Man I don't have time for this.

"YU-SENPAI" She yelled as she quickened her pace towards me. Can't she see that I can see her? Why is she being so stupid? Wait why am I thinking like an ass?

I quickly developed an idea, an idea that could use this to my advantage. Instead of slowing down or running off I continued running at her, slowly getting faster with each step. She obviously took this as a sign I wasn't going to slow down which was shown as she quickly raised her arms and legs to block much like a deer stuck in the headlights of a truck. Unknown to her I wasn't going to be a mad man. I carefully timed my steps as I at the very last moment flipped over right into the elevator.

"Yu wait" She said as she turned to face me with an obviously bewildered face.

"Don't you dare come after me Shirogane" I said before the elevator doors closed.

"You know she's going to alert the others on what just happened right?" The Creator god asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"The Raijin" he said with his arms crossed

"The Raijin?" I asked. Izanagi shook his head in disappointment.

"You of all people should know the tale better than anybody else" he said sternly. That's right the tale of Izanagi and Izanami. That's right the Raijin or Yakusa-no-ikazuchi-no-kami helped Izanami hunt down Izanagi.

"I'd never thought that the junes food court would be compared to Yomi" I said. Izanagi smirked. Now that I think about I'm pretty sure he has a face underneath that mask.

The elevator doors than opened to reveal Yosuke waiting outside.

"Naoto saw you didn't she?" he said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"She texted me and no doubt the others to help look for you"

"The Raijin" I muttered

"The what?!"

"Nothing where do you suppose we go?" I quickly replied.

"Well you cant go to your house because that's the first place they'd look and we can't go to mine"

"While Chie would probably think I would betray them because well your my bro" he said punching my arm softly.

"Well we could go to the flood plain" I suggested.

"Senpai" said a voice. Me and Yosuke turned to see Naoto coming down from the stairs. Damn It I forgot there was stairs. Me and Yosuke ran to the nearest exit to see Rise. Me and Yosuke ran to the next exit to see Chie. Damn it they probably have us surrounded. I then ran into Junes electronic department hopefully to lose them. Yosuke was following my lead. But unfortunately Chie was hot on his tail. I looked at Yosuke who had the look of fear written on his face. I gave him a look that suggested my crazy plan.

"WHAT are you crazy we can't do that" he said. He then looked behind him to see an angry Chie and the rest of the investigation team right behind.

"You know what let's do it I don't want to get galactic punted by Chie ever" He said no doubt scared of Chie.

I then ran at full speed at the TV and jumped through and Yosuke soon followed.

* * *

Me and Yosuke hit the floor with a grunt.

"Man that hurt it felt like I fell from a ten story building" Yosuke complained. I checked myself for any injuries. Why did it feel so painful when we landed usually when we go to the TV we land perfectly fine. But when me and Yosuke jumped through the TV we landed on our faces.

"At least it probably isn't as bad as I galactic punt from Chie" I said trying to remind him of the fate he had just barely escaped for siding with me.

"You can say that again partner" He said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Where are we anyway?" Yosuke asked confused. I took a look at our surroundings. It seems like we were in one of those halls of mirrors that you see on American television.

"What is this place" Izanagi asked. That's right Izanagi doesn't really know about modern day japan.

"Well it's one those places that you go to with one of your friends to fun" I answered

"How is this fun" he asked looking into the mirrors.

"Well usually the mirrors distort what you see yourself or others as. For example one of the mirrors will make you seem like and short while another will make you tall and skinny" I explained.

"I see" he said as he stood in front of a mirror that made the creator god of japan like a fat dwarf. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Why are you laughing partner" Yosuke asked confused. That's right he can't see Izanagi.

"Nothing Yosuke. It's just we seem to be in a hall of mirrors" I said

"Really? You mean like on those American TV shows" He said. I was about to say something until I heard screaming from above us. No don't from the rest of the investigation team that entry to this "Dungeon" is a bit weird.

"They're coming we better move" I said.

"To where?" he asked.

"Let's just split up" I said desperately.

"But how do we keep in contact?" He asked obviously not wanting me to be alone. Good thing I had already thought of this.

"I've got that covered" I said. Then proceed to whisper in his ear.

"But how does that work" he asked

"I'll answer any and all questions later. But now run Yosuke" I said as I ran in the opposite direction then him.

Immediately after I left Yosuke I could three people chasing after me. Damn it I was hoping that they would split up. But instead they used Rise to pinpoint which direction I was running. Also seeing that I could hear only three people that means that the rest of them are looking after Rise. I try listening to their footsteps more carefully check if there were any others following. Nope there was nobody else and I definitely couldn't hear Teddie's annoying footsteps which mean he's most probably with Rise.

"Izanagi" I said.

"Yes Yu?" the creator god asked.

"Can you tell Yosuke to go back we landed and get Teddie to summon up the exit TV so me and him can leave" I said hoping my plan would work. Izanagi looked at me confused. I just gave him a look and then he vanished. I made sure to not change personas just in case it would interrupt communications. That's when the hallways were starting to get more and more crowded with so much that I couldn't ignore them.

I slowed down and began to slow down and take them down. I know I want to get away from Naoto but I don't want her to get hurt. **_But why do you care. She hurt you ten times worse then any other pain you've ever felt or would you like to feel it again?_** What? Then the pain filled my soul. I clutched my chest in agony. I felt this before but when? I tried to remember but still blank. But I could remember the raw emotion. The Anger, The heartbreak and... and the Despair.

"Senpai" I heard a distant voice yell. Judging from the sound it was probably Kanji.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME" I yelled releasing some of the pent up anger that was inside me. I clutched my chest and swung my sword at the shadows blocking my path releasing the rest of my ever-building anger. The swings from my sword released red flame down the hallway decimating the shadows in my way. I then kept running down the hallway. I quickly looked back briefly to see that the flames were still blazing. Good that should slow them down. Then I saw her which made the emotions bubble back to the surface.

I then found myself in circular room with doors on the other side. But the doors were locked and they wouldn't break from my attacks. That's when I tried to look in the room for any means of escape. There wasn't any. That's when I noticed there was 24 mirrors spaced evenly on the walls. It's like it's suppose to represent the arcanas. I then rested myself against the locked doors because I had nothing better to do than wait. That's when Izanagi came back.

"Teddie wasn't with Rise they presumed he was with you guys" Izanagi said sternly.

"What?" I said rather puzzled.

"Im sorry Yu" he apologized

"It's not your fault Izanagi It just mean we are all going to be here for a while" I said. Then I could see Naoto ahead of everyone approaching this room. That's when the unexpected happened after she entered the room a pair of doors closed behind her.

"Senpai I've finally caught up to you" She said. The pain came back again but worse. I clutched my chest again to feel something wet. I looked at my hand to see it was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the school lobby" She apologized with a solemn look in her eyes.

"What are you on about Naoto" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember you saw me and-" Was all she said before the memories came flying back and with that my Anger, Hatred and Despair reached new peaks. **_She's the one that caused you all this pain.  
_**  
"SO YOU CAUSED ALL THIS" I interrupted. I could tell by the look in her face that she was scared and only now did she realize that those memories were repressed. I got up and slowly walked towards her with my katana pointed at her.

"Yu-senpai" She said raising her gun. That when I noticed in the reflection of my katana that my eyes had turned golden like that of a shadow. I halted. She is the source of all your pain "we" most get rid of her. That's when I lost all control of my muscles. I started walking towards her gradually going faster and faster and just when I was about three meters away that's when I heard the subtle click of her pulling the trigger. I closed my eyes to brace for the impact of the bullet. The sound of gunfire filled the room with its sound of death. I was surprised at not feeling any pain, maybe she had missed? I opened my eyes to see that she hadn't missed. But she had hit someone else.

I watched as he collapsed to the ground much like a rag doll.

"Yosuke why?" I said tears filling my eyes as I noticed he was the one who took the bullet.

"Because you're my bro" He said even between coughs of blood.


End file.
